My Crush Is A Monster Boy
by LunaLuka
Summary: Gumi likes the new boy Hiyama, but Gakupo gets jealous. The next day Gakupo is found dead. Others start dieing but Gumi doesn't care. All she cares about is her new boyfriend Hiyama. But what happens when he is eaten by the monster that killed her friends. Based off the song My Crush Is A Monster Boy by GUMI!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: the following is based off Gumi's new song My Crush Was a Monster Boy_

Chapter 1- My Crush was a Transfer Student

"_Listen up class; we have an exchange student joining our class today so please be kind to him."_ is what our teacher said. I was hoping the exchange student would be a girl but it was a boy. When the boy walked into the class my heart thumped. He was around my height with brown hair and brown eyes. I thought he was kind of cute. But then again so did all the other girls. Teacher pointed to the seat right next to mine. That is where he was going to sit. I don't understand why some would transfer now. It's July. School is almost out. Well it didn't matter, I didn't care. All I care out at the moment is getting to know him. Wait, I was too busy thinking I didn't even hear his name. Oh well I'll find out at lunch. For now we better get math over because next is cooking and I want to show off my cooking skills.

"_Everyone welcome to cooking today we will make cupcakes," _the cooking teacher looked at me, "_If you have any questions ask Gumi." _We started to cook. But no one was cooking but me. The teacher just allowed them to watch. My mom told me I have this personality that no one could hate. She told me that right before she, never mind that lets get back to the main story. After I started baking the cupcakes everyone started to cook. The transfer student came up to me and said, "_Wow you're amazing I see why everyone relies on you."_ I blushed and my best friend Lily saw right through me. Once he left Lily said, _"Who's got a crush on Hiyama-kun." "Me_." I say as I raise my hand. I looked up. Did I just see Gakupo staring at me?

Now it was lunch and my classmates flew around Hiyama-kun like bees. I saw Gakupo. He just sat there. I got up to see what's wrong. But Hiyama called to me, which made Gakupo frown. I walked over to Hiyama. Wait how did Hiyama-kun know my name? He said, "_You're Gumi right, those cupcakes you made for the class were delicious." _My face almost was red as a tomato. I just realized that the people around him were Lily, Neru, Ryūto, and Yuki. Oh, yeah the rest of the class met him during passing. "_Oh they are. Ho__w did you learn my name?" _I asked in a quiet voice._ "They told me." _He pointed to my friends. I smiled. "_Hey Gumi he likes animals just like you,"_ Neru said and then she looked at Hiyama, _"You know Gumi's parents run a pet shop!"_ He looked amazed and very attractive. Then the bell rang.

School was now over. Hiyama was leaving the high school. Hiyama joined the animal protection club and I was in the cooking club so we would leave around the same time. I was too shy to give him the new cupcakes I made with hearts on them. I suddenly felt a push. I then bumped into Hiyama. _"I'm so sorry."_ I said quickly. _"Oh,"_ Hiyama smiled, "_its okay, Gumi-chan."_ Gumi-chan, I loved when he said that. He started to walk away. "_Um Hiyama,"_ He turned around, _"Here are some cupcakes I made them in the cooking club." _I was hoping he would take them. Now I felt bad I was rushing my feelings on him on the first day. I'm such an idiot. But he took them and said, "_We should hang out some time, I don't have any parents so I guess I'm what you call a latchkey kid." _He smiled. For a moment there I pitied him. _"Sure!"_ I said. I think I have a crush on him. I blushed.

My cell phone rang. My ringtone was the song "_Because, Because, Because." _ I love that song. I sing it all the time. I picked up my phone, "_Hello Gumi here!" "A Gumi I wanted to take to you." _It was Gakupo. "_I need to talk to you to. Why have you been acting so weird?" _I asked, but he ignored me. "_Listen to me Gumi stay away from Hiyama." _Why would he say that? "_Oh I get it your jealous aren't you."_ I smiled thinking that Gakupo was jealous. He always liked me. _"No, Gumi I followed him home, he is raising a….." _he didn't finish the sentence. I asked_, "Raising a what? Gakupo stop it. Answer me now."_ I became scared. Then I heard a scream. I heard the sound chomping, then a crash. The phone just made a beeping noise, did we lose connect? _"Mom," _I said aloud, _"what just happened?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Crush Was Cold Hearted

We all cried tears. I thought he was just playing a joke on me a couple days ago. I never thought we actually find his remains. When they found him he was intact but his arms and legs were ripped off, shredded. When I got the call I was shocked.

"_Why would Gakupo do that, seriously that joke is a little harsh." _By this time it was the second day. The day we found out. We were in school. "_Maybe Gakupo is a bit angry?" _Neru said. I shook my head. What would he be angry about? The bell rang and we went to our seats. A man in black walked into the classroom and asked for me to see him outside. I still remember our conversation and I don't think I'll ever forget it. "_Did you have any contact with Gakupo a few days ago?" _asked the man in black. "_I did a few nights ago, why do you ask?" _ I replied. The man took out a badge, "_I am inspector Manning and we found Gakupo's __**dead**__ body earlier today." _I exploded into tears. Neru ran out of the classroom once she heard be crying. But once I told her she started crying to. Our childhood friend Gakupo was dead.

As the priest stood their speaking we all were crying. The crying was so loud that you could no longer here the priest. My dad was here, Neru, Ryūto, Lily and Yuki. Of course Gakupo's parents were there. I think they cried the most. Actually our whole class was there. But Hiyama wasn't here. He was nowhere in sight. Gakupo had been sewed back together for the funeral. He was wearing all white. A few men came and closed his coffin. All of the sudden there was screaming. It was Gakupo's mom. She didn't want to let go of him. None of us did. I thought, what did he do wrong? Thinking this made me cry even more. Lily came over to me. I stared at her for a moment. We hug each other and cried in each other's arms.

Lily must have seen something because all of the sudden she stopped crying. "_Gakupo said something about Hiyama on the phone right," _I simply nodded my head, "_I'll be right back."_ She suddenly left. Maybe she didn't want to see him get buried. I mean they are cousins.

_Note: In the following part Lily is the narrator._

He killed Gakupo. I just know it. That Hiyama is so cold hearted. To kill Gakupo over, over Gumi! I don't want to lose anyone else. I stopped. "_Hiyama how could you?" _I stated. "_What do you mean_," he said, "_I haven't done a thing." _I hated him, "_Yeah right, I know you killed Gakupo and now you are trying to take Gumi away from us aren't you." _Hiyama walked around and shook his head. "_When I hear you say that it's like Gumi is your property. I'm not taking away what wasn't yours in the beginning." _Gakupo, Gumi I won't let him have his ways. I charged at him. "_You, I hate you," _as I was about to hit him something grabbed my arm, "_what?"_ I turned. "_No, no stay back. I'm warning you." _A loud scream could only be heard by the birds because nothing was louder than the sound of tears.

_Note: In the following part the narrator is Gumi again._

Where is Lily? Suddenly my phone vibrated. I checked the number. I don't know this number. I checked it. I screamed so loud that the birds were scared. Everyone turned to me. I dropped my phone for the pictures that were sent to be were the pictures of Lily's dead body chopped up into tiny parts decorated on a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- My Crush Was Raising A Monster

I screamed very loud as I dropped my phone. Neru ran over to me. She picked up the phone. She jumped back, screaming and dropping the phone. Suddenly everyone's phones went off. This no longer seemed like a funeral it seemed like Fright Fest at our school. There were so many screams of pain and agony. "_Lily, Lily! No, not Lily to! Why? Why?" _screamed Gakupo's mom. Oh, yeah Lily's parents died when she was little. Since Gakupo was Lily's cousin so they had to live together. They were like brother and sister. I stopped thinking once I saw Hiyama. He was walking towards me. When he reached me, he hugged me and told me that he was here for me. Lily knew it. I should have listened to Gakupo. My crush was a masked murderer.

I we all stood there. Gakupo's funeral was swarming with reporters. They were originally supposed to come to our school tomorrow and interview us to tell them about Gakupo. But now they had another reason to come. The police had gather Lily's parts. Her arms, legs, body, and head is what was found. Her ears were not found. Someone cut them off her head. This was a confusing case. The way her body was torn apart looked like it was ripped apart by an animal. No animal could decorate human body parts on a tree. Gakupo's parents had asked if Lily could be buried right next to Gakupo. Of course the grave diggers didn't refuse her request. Hiyama had his arm around me. He was smiling.

Everyone was leaving the funeral after three hours. I said good bye to Hiyama but kept him in my sight. _"Get in the car, sweetie."_ my dad said. "_I think I'm going to stay a while." _I told my dad. He handed me an umbrella. He told me it might rain. I said goodbye and ran off. I looked back. My dad looked confused when I wasn't walking towards their graves.

I was following the bastard. I wouldn't let him get away with this. I followed him on his way home. His house was along the river through the trees. He went to the candy shop and bought ice cream. Just where is he going? On a vacant lot on a hill, overlooking the town, having followed my crush home, I witnessed his secret. He threw the Popsicle in the air; it was devoured by a giant. The boy who killed my friends and who I had a crush on was raising a monster! So that's how he killed them. So that's how I'm going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – My Crush Was Manipulating Me

So that's how he killed them. So that's how he'll be killed. I knew that there was no way I could go up against that monster. But maybe I could somehow distract it. Then I could go after Hiyama and stab him with my pocket knife. This hill was so open. I wondered why he didn't notice I was here. I took a step back. I must have made a noise because he turned around. He didn't say a word to me, he just walked towards me. As he walked towards me the monster followed. I started to take steps back. I noticed that Hiyama turned around and looked into the distance. My focus was no longer on Hiyama but on that monster. It had one eye, a horn on its head, a sharp claw on each hand and the symbol on the stomach looked like a target for archery.

I stared at that monster. I looked into its one eye with fear. Suddenly its eye glowed bright red. That red light was very warm. I suddenly started to draw a blank. I put my hands on my head and bent down a little. This light was making me forget the things precious to me. It was because the light felt so welcoming that I let it in. That was the trick of the light. I felt the warmth of my heart slipping away. The emotions I've felt, happiness, sadness, fear, anger, shyness and all the other emotions we're fading. I was forgetting how to feel. I was forgetting my friendships. Gakupo, Lily please save me. I don't want to forget you, not you, not anyone. Hiyama turned around like he didn't even know I was here before. I fell to my knees and when I did it felt as if my heart jumped out of me and was replaced with a new one. Wait, what was I trying so hard not to forget?

I analyzed the situation I was in. If I remember correctly, I was going to ask Hiyama why he was late to the funeral and followed him home. That's when I found out he was raising a monster. I stood up. Hiyama came up to me and said, _"Keep this a super, duper forever secret?"_ He had a finger near his lips. I really like Hiyama. I think I can accept his secret. I'm pretty sure no one else would. So we agreed and pinky-promised. I felt as if I once hated him but why would I? Oh well I guess it doesn't matter. The last of July is coming soon. Then it will be summer vacation. I'll get to spend more time with Hiyama. As we stood there I turned around to look at the monster. I looked at the monster for not even a second. When I went to look at Hiyama, I saw a figure. Who was the person with long purple, blue hair?

I saw something sparkle where I saw the figure. Hiyama and I were holding hands. I let go to go see what was dropped. Hiyama turned and watched me. When I reached the spot I picked the item up. _"A scarf,"_ I said a loud. It was a blue scarf that was a dark blue but as you got to the end the blue got lighter. It was a diamond on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Her Crush Was My Enemy

_Note: The narrator is not Gumi it is the mysterious person we have seen in chapter 4. Can you figure out who the mysterious person is before the end of the chapter? If you can, comment in a review!_

I got up out of bed. I looked in the mirror and I look like a mess. I look my brush and combed my long blue, purple hair. My mind flew back to yesterday's events. Gumi. Hiyama I hate you. Gumi was on many productions teams. I just happen to be on the same team. We became friends. I bet she doesn't even remember me. She's been brainwashed but Hiyama. I wonder how Neru will react. I put my hair into my small little ponytails. I slip on my school. Unfortunately I don't go to the same school as her. I go to a university. I'm already. I'm about to head out of my room when I remember my headband. Now I walk out the door. I don't bother to eat breakfast. I walk out the front door and see Yuzuki Yukari. She waves to me and we walk to school.

I don't know why I either bother coming to this terrible place of education. Its math and I'm playing with my pencil on my nose. I juggle erasers and I'm distracting Tone-chan. Yukari shakes her head knowing I will never change. I can tell See-chi is bored as well since she is balancing an eraser on her nose. The four of us decide to just leave class. No one cares though because we are that smart. We walk out of school and See-chi follows me. _"See-chi why are you following me?"_ See-chi had stopped, _"Don't act like I don't know about the monster."_ Yes See-chi and I knew. _"Let's go kill it."_ See-chi said. I disagreed because I don't know what will happen to Gumi if it's killed. But I know See-chi will go anyways because her best friend Cult was killed by that beast. I decided to follow her.

See-chi stood on the hill watching the monster. Suddenly a man appeared. It couldn't be Hiyama. Hiyama was at school. _"Al of course I should have known you would have been here." _Al PowerFX, Younger brother of Ann and older brother of Oliver. _"Al, what are you doing here,"_ See-chi had screamed, _"Just leave this has nothing to do with you."_ Al looked sad but he commanded attack. See-chi stood there. What was she is doing? Does she plan to die? _"See-chan!" _a voice shouted. _"Saw!"_ a whispered. Saw was See's brother. Blood splatter on me. I then hide behind a tree. I just watched them get eaten. See-chi. Saw-kun. I heard laughs. I turned to see who was laughing. It was Gumi and Hiyama staring down at the blood, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Kidnapped

_Note: Gumi is the narrator not the mysterious narrator from the last chapter. _Congrats to Vippoid for guessing the mysterious person._. I'd love to hear your opinions on the story so please tell me!_

I woke up from the dream I had. My phone alarm was going off. I took my phone and turned off the alarm. I dropped my phone on my bed and wipe the sweat off my forehead. That dream last night. I was laughing at murders. Would I really do that? I saw the blue purple hair figure again. Was it more than I dream? I look at my phone and realize I might be late for school. I slip on my uniform, brush my hair and teeth. I quickly make toast. Once my toast is done I put it in my mouth. I'm too focused on going to school I completely forget how hot my toast is. Suddenly I drop my toast. Memories push their way into my brain. Emotions of hatred rushing back to me. The emotions of sorrow of they're deaths. But suddenly they all slip away when someone touches my shoulder. _"Good morning Gumi-chan."_ Hiyama says with a smile on his face. I return the good morning and we continue to walk to school. Did I hate Hiyama?

The bell rings and I slide into class. Well really Hiyama gave me a boost. I ran to my desk behind Iroha. Luka-sensei walked into class with Hiyama besides her. Hiyama walked to his seat in the back of class. I wonder why he didn't get in trouble. Luka-sensei takes attendance. Two people aren't in class. They will never come to class. But why should I care? I didn't know them that well, did I? Homeroom is over and math begins.

Bell rings and math is over. Now we Spanish because the English quit and we can't hire and new one. Bruno and Clara-sensei walk into class. We get started right away. I try to pay attention but I can't help but look at the squirrels fighting over a nut. _"Gumi!"_ Clara-sensei shouts. By her tone I can tell she's mad. _"Read the next paragraph."_ I pick up my book but I don't remember what paragraph we're on. Then Miku stands up. _"__Yo vagaba por el bosque y me encontré que se pierde. Sin saber qué hacer me escondí, debido a la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo. Me escondí en un árbol. Vi cómala figura oscura que caminaba por la búsqueda de mí. Tenía miedo, miedo, cobardía. __A continuación, la sangre goteaba de mi cabeza_." I realize where we are in the story and continue. Miku winks at me. I owe this girl a lot.

Spanish is over and we had already flown by art. Now is lunch then a free period. Neru comes up to me she looks a bit worried. I was going to talk to Hiyama but he is no longer in class. _"Neru what's wrong?"_ I asked. _"Um, well, during Spanish I was Hiyama staring at Miku."_ "_So? She was reading. The teachers rule is to look at a person when they are speaking."_ I replied. _"But, he wasn't looking at her that way. He was giving her a rather flirty, loves her look."_ Neru looks guilty because she was afraid she'd hurt my feelings. I should be upset but I'm not. _"And they left the classroom together."_ That made me hurt. I walked away from Neru and out the classroom.

I'm hurting so badly. I see Miku and Hiyama talking. Neru was right he was giving her that look. But that's natural for a boy to fall in love with her. She's popular, nice, smart, funny, anything a guy could want in a girlfriend. I see them laughing so I start to head towards them. Walking past the locked science lab I'm pulled in.

"_Tonio!"_ I was surprised. He stood quiet. _"Why did you pull me in here, Tonio?"_ He didn't answer. I walked towards him. _"Tonio?"_ Tears ran down his face. _"What's wrong?"_ Tonio looks at me in tears. _"I'm so sorry, Gumi!" _He swings something at me and I black out.

* * *

><p><em>Note: 3rd person writing ahead<em>

A mysterious person with walks out of the closet. _"Sorry I had to make you do this Tonio."_ the person apologizes. Tonio shakes his head. _"It's okay. Now that we've kidnapped Gumi I'll put the letter in Hiyama's bag."_ Tonio steps forward. _"Do you think this plan will work, Aoki?"_ Aoki answers, _"If he loves her he will."_

* * *

><p><em>Note: This is what Miku said in Spanish. I made it up randomly when typing this story up. Thanks Google<br>Translate!_

_Translation: I wandered through the woods and found myself to be lost. Unsure what to do I hid due to the feeling that I was being followed. I hid in a tree. I watched as the dark figure walked around searching for me. I was scared, afraid, cowering. Then blood dripped from my head._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Her Crush Was Forced

_Note: The narrator is Aoki Lapis_

Their school is over. I stand outside their classroom to wait for Tonio. I also wait to hear about Hiyama's reaction. I look into the classroom. I can see Hiyama flirting with Miku. But Miku isn't paying attention. Miku, Neru and Lily are Gumi's best friends. Well Lily's not with us anymore. She tried to save Gumi and if she would have succeeded I won't have to kidnap Gumi. Miku passes me and Hiyama chases after her with the letter in his hand. I watch as he grabs Miku's shoulder. A man with blue hair pushes Hiyama off of Miku. Of course Kaito, Miku's boyfriend. _"You have Gumi. Back off!" _Kaito says. He puts his arm around Miku and they walk away. Hiyama retreats to the classroom. He sits down looking disappointed but that's the last I see of him because Tonio comes out ready to go. Was Gumi not enough for him? Or was he going to do the same thing he did to Gumi to Miku? Tonio snaps me out of my thinking stage and we walk out of this boring school to the place where we have Gumi.

Just leaving the school gates we walk down the block to an abandoned run down old building. We have Gumi tied to a chair. We drugged her up so she should be sleeping for quite some time. As we walk we discuss our plan. _"So we give in Gumi in exchange for how to kill the monster that put her under this spell?" _Tonio ask. _"Yeah, sure."_ I saw nodding yes. That's what he thinks. I think to but I'm also thinking something different. Unlike Lily and Gakupo whose bodies were found, Cult, See-chi and Saw-kun were eaten entirely and might still be alive in the monsters stomach. I want to set them free and help Gumi. _"Do you think he'll come?"_ Tonio ask. _"Yeah, sure."_ I say not paying attention. But Gumi is my second priority; my friends are my first priority. I begin to compare myself to my older sister Merli. She's dark and mean. She could kidnap someone and not feel any emotion but pleasure when she beat the person. My heart is pounding and I feel unsure. But on the outside I remain cool. _"You're an idiot."_ _"Yeah….."_ I begin to say but I then realize I just agreed I'm an idiot. **Bang.** I hit Tonio over the head. _"Focus!"_ I say strictly. Tonio replies, _"I should be saying that to you." _

We arrive at the building. We enter it to find Gumi asleep. _"Thanks for watching her."_ Tonio says. Oh yeah we hired Galaco-chan to watch Gumi. Galaco was a bit strange. One side of her hair is blonde while the other half is a light brown. On her bangs to the right she has three highlights. One bang is pink; the one in the middle one is blue and the last on is yellow. The rest of her bangs are blonde. Tonio hands her money from her _"babysitting"_ job as she calls it. She walks out of the building. It shouldn't be long be long till Hiyama arrives.

An hour has passed and he finally came. The letter was in his hand and he seemed expressionless. Tonio and I have Gumi strapped to the chair. We stand behind her. Now Hiyama is just a few feet away. He puts his hand out. _"Give her back."_ _"No, not until you tell…" _I cut him off. _"We will give you Gumi back if you tell us, how to kill the monster that put her in this trance and how to free See-chi, Saw-kun and Cult."_ Hiyama remains emotionless. _"They're dead."_ I lost this game. I lost this flame of hope that burned in side of me. I lost all hope once he said that. But once again I keep my cool. _"How do we kill the monster?"_ I demanded the answer. _"And why would I tell you?"_ Hiyama I ask. I pull out my gun.

"_If you don't tell me I'll kill_, _Gumi!"_ I declared. _"Go ahead I don't care."_ Now I switch my personality with my sister's personality. I pretend like I'm going to be happy about killing her. I load the gun and point it at the gun. As I'm about to pull the trigger Hiyama flinches. His eyes went from red to a reddish brown. Now I understand. The monster is the one under control not Hiyama. Hiyama is just one of the monsters puppets. Hiyama's love Gumi came back to him. He really did love Gumi. He grits his teeth. "_If I tell you the truth about Cult, See and Saw will you give me Gumi."_ I know Tonio will refuse so I have to response faster than he does. And I'm able to. _"Yes."_ Hiyama looks at me straight forward. _"They have been chosen." _

Chosen? For what? _"What do you mean chosen?"_ Hiyama responses, _"When that monster gives birth to eggs their souls will be placed into those eggs and they will become monsters when the eggs hatch."_ I drop my gun and fall to the floor but I'm still awake and alert. I'm just paralyzed from shock. I watch as Hiyama, the real Hiyama takes out a knife and cuts the straps. He frees Gumi and runs with her. I'm really glad he does escape because now I know about my friends and that the real Gumi and the real Hiyama still exist. Now I black out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – My Crush Cares

* * *

><p><em>Note: Aoki Lapis is the narrator<em>

* * *

><p>The crowd shouts each of our names. Miku. Rin. Luka. Galaco. SeeU. Gumi. Gakupo. Lily. Meiko. Kaito. Me. Our names are shouted across the stage. Lights are zooming in and out. We are almost ready to perform. Miku comes up to me.<p>

_"Ready to start, Aoki-chan?" _Miku asked grabbing my hands.

_"Yes I am senpai." _I respond.

The announcer announces, _"The Vocaloid Concert will now begin."_

I wake up.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my room. I'm all sweaty and smell like I haven't been washed in days. Tonio enters the room and I remember everything that happened with Gumi and Hiyama. I smile knowing Hiyama cares about Gumi. Then I remember about See, Saw and Cult becoming those monsters. My smile disappears. Tonio hands me a glass of water and a towel to soak up my sweat. I drink some of my water and put it down on the counter. I then use my towel to soak up my sweat. What was there, a heat wave? I remove the towel from my sweaty face.<p>

_"How long have I been out?"_ I ask.

_"Three days."_

I look at the clock. School was over for Hiyama and Gumi I wonder how they're doing.

_"How are Gumi and Hiyama?"_ I ask Tonio just so I can catch up. What he tells me next brings me down a bit but it makes me wonder. _"They haven't been to school, ever since then."_

**Ding-Dong! **

The door bell rings.

"_Hello__-o-o-o-oo!" _ A familiar voice calls out.

The voice echoes through the house and into my room. That cheerfulness, that energy. Tone-chan. Tone jumps into the room with her purple hair in a braid today.

_"How you feeling, Lapis?"_

_"Good, until you showed up."_ I reply proving that even though I'm sleepy I can keep my cool personality.

_"Aw, don't be so mean. So anyways what's the update? Tone's just got to know! Tehee."_

It's just like Tone to skip from one subject to another.

_"We will never see Saw, See or Cult again_." I say.

Tone doesn't answer right away. _"Next topic!"_

I know when she says that she doesn't want to talk about it.

_"I had a weird dream."_ I decided to bring up my dream to stop the future damage that will be done.

_"Really what kind of dream?"_ Tone leans in a little closer. Tone was always the gossip girl in our little group of friends.

_"Something about Vocaloids. We were about to go on stage for some concert we were performing. Weird thing is I didn't even know some of these people in my dream." _

_"Was I performing too?"_ Tone elbows me a couple times until I answer her.

_"Yup."_

Tone jumps up. _"Yay I'm a singer. I'm awesome."_ Tone pretends she as a microphone in her hand and screams _Good night Los Angles _as if she were on tour. Tonio stops Tone from bouncing around too much.

_"Did you bring the food?"_ Tonio asks Tone. Tone nods yes and takes out a take-out box from a plastic box. She hands me the box. I don't even think about what's inside it because I felt like I haven't eaten in a hundred years. I gobble my food down.

* * *

><p><em>Note: 3<em>_rd__ person narrator _

* * *

><p>"<em>Gumi, Gumi wake up."<em>

Gumi wakes up to find herself in Hiyama's house.

_"Wha, what happened?"_ Gumi says.

She isn't awake yet and is still a little wobbly.

_"Good Morning my sweet."_ He leans in and kisses Gumi passionately.

Once she is released from the kiss she finds herself as red as a tomato.

_"I was worried about you Gumi."_ Hiyama tells her in a captivating voice.

Hiyama is once again under the monster's control. The kiss was real but after that it was the puppets turn.

_ "Really what happened?"_ Gumi is not under the monsters control. Now he just is trying to get her under the monsters control again.

_"A girl named Aoki Lapis; she hates us and wants to kill us along with the monster."_ Hiyama says easily tricking the flustered Gumi.

_"Why does she hate us?" _Gumi asks innocently.

_"I don't know Gumi."_ Hiyama looks into Gumi's eyes changing her eyes from her normal green to a controlling red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – My Crush Was Eaten By the Monster He Raised

* * *

><p><em>Note: Aoki Lapis is the narrator<em>

* * *

><p>I wake from my chamber of rest. As I lift my restless body up off the bed the world seems to be an illusion. I know this isn't a beautiful fantasy like I hoped it might have been when there is a knock on my door. Tonio walks into the room surprised that I'm awake. By his response to my awakening I must have been asleep for over a week.<p>

_"Update."_ I command.

With one word it is enough to update my brain, to inform it about what is recent and what is not.

_"School's ending."_ he replies.

That must be the reason his auburn hair looks so neat today.

_"And Gumi?"_

_"She is back under their control as well as Hiyama."_ he responds.

No. We had finally gotten the real Hiyama back and now, now…. he's gone. Efforts blown away by the monsters windy breath.

_"After the last time you went back into this comma of yours, we were sure you wouldn't be up and at it for over a month, maybe two at the most. Now, this proves our hypothesis wrong."_

We? Who are _we_? Then I remember. Of course, Tone.

_"Well I'm off. There is food downstairs if you need any. Bye now."_

He exits the room. I hear him walk down the steps. A huge slam is then heard. He's gone. I'm alone. I get up and get dressed. I put my purple blue hair in my pony tails and I also put my headband with a diamond on it on my head. I open the wooden door painted white and head down the carpet steps. I walk into the kitchen. There are cookies on the table. I smile. But I don't take any cookies. Instead I grab a knife and the gun from the drawer. Today will be the day I kill it. Even if that means risking my own life. I'm coming, everyone. I won't let you have this terrible fate.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Gumi is the narrator. <em>

* * *

><p>Come on bell ring, ring! School is almost over. Not really. We still need to say our last of goodbyes to July. Usually I'm not this frantic about it but Hiyama's taking me somewhere every special today. He says it's somewhere I've been and something I've seen. But the surprise will shock me. I can't wait. We have three periods left before school is over. And the third one is done in three…two…one. The bell rings and the classroom brakes out with chatter. The teacher leaves the room and we wait for our next one. Hiyama comes up to me.<p>

_"Hello my sweet."_ he says in a gentle voice that captivates me so.

I smile at him and he returns it back.

_"Nee, give me a hint please."_ I almost beg.

He puts his finger to my lip. _"Not yet I don't want to spoil it for you." _

I hear laughter from the corner. It's Neru and Yuki. I notice that Miki and Iroha from the neighboring class. I don't know them that well but they seem nice. To tell you the truth I could care less about what their talking about. Have I changed? Recently I've noticed I've been emotionless to everyone but Hiyama. Why is that? Probably my imagination. I hope it is.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Let's go check on Aoki Lapis. Shall we?<em>

* * *

><p>It hurts my head. It hurts. I must have hit the floor really hard when Hiyama told me that back when we kidnapped Gumi. When we saw the real Hiyama. The real Hiyama. The stop walking up the streets. The pain gets worse every time I get closer to the vacant lot in which the monster is relaxing waiting for his prey to either deceive or devoir. Now I know. He's warning me the monster. Not to come any closer. But I'm not going to listen to it. Why should I anyways? I'm prepared for anything it might through at me. Except what happens next.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Note: School is over for Hiyama and Gumi.<em>

* * *

><p>Yes! The bell finally rings, resounding through the halls. The halls are quiet before being consumed by the rush of the students. They act like if this was their cage and they are finally being freed. Now everyone is out of the classroom. Just me and Hiyama. He walks up to me.<p>

_"Let's go, sweet heart."_ He grabs my hand and pulls me into the hoard of students.

He gripped my hand tightly. Over these past few weeks, we got extremely close. Maybe to close. If my dad found out he would kill me. Then again I don't care what he thinks. But why don't I care what he thinks? Why? Why? Answer me! Someone, please! But I know I'll get no answer. From no one, from nobody. Before I know we are outside. He is still gripping my hand tightly because he doesn't want to lose me.

_"Where are you going?"_ I ask.

"_Somewhere." _He pulls me down the block.

I bump into random people. They give me disgusting looks. Pigs!

_"Here it is."_

I look up. It's a candy shop. But not any old candy shop. It was the candy shop we would always go when we were kids. This did shock me. This shop closed down years ago. So how is it opened.

_"I invested some money to reopen this when I found out how you use to love coming here."_

_"Thank you."_ I raised my feet so that I may kiss him on the cheek.

We walk into the store and buy ice cream and candy.

We walk up the block to the vacant hill. There we see the monster. Hiyama bought the monster ice cream too. He threw it up in the air and it was devoured by the giant maw. I come closer to Hiyama.

_"Hiyama I love you."_ I tell him.

_"I love you too, Gumi."_ He turns to me and leans in.

He's going to kiss me. I lean in as well. I close my eyes.

Wait we should he kissed by now. I open my eyes just in time to see him get devoured by the monster he raised.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – My Crush Was Summer Suited

* * *

><p><em>Note: Gumi is the narrator.<em>

I just watched my crush get devoured by the monster he raised. We just said good bye to the last of July, good bye to school as well and already he's gone. Then I'm pulled back into reality when Hiyama kisses me.

What was that? A vision of the future? Will Hiyama get eaten by his monster? I begin to worry. My mind flutters franticly with all these thoughts come through my head. Hiyama then removes his lips from mine. He stares at me. My facial expression seemed worried but scared. Hiyama waves his hands in front of my face and my cluttered mine stops thinking.

_"Gumi what's wrong?" _He asks me.

_"It's nothing I just was wondered if we were going to be in the same class in the second year and these thoughts caused my mine to clutter." _I lied.

I feel his hands brushing through my hair.

_"Do not worry my sweet." _He moves his lips towards mine.

They are about to press against each other a sound can me hear.

**Ring, Ring!**

Hiyama's phone goes off. He grabs his phone out of his back pocket and answers it.

_"Hello?"_ Hiyama asks. _"Oh, Piko. I'm sorry I forgot our club had a meeting. Ok, I'll be right there. Bye."_

Hiyama closes his phone.

_"Our club plans activities to do for fun over summer vacation. I need to help them. See you tomorrow. Bye." _Hiyama says.

He quickly kisses me than runs off. Well father might me worried about me. I do wish I could spend more time with Hiyama though. Well I have all of summer vacation. I begin to walk home.

* * *

><p>Walking home my mind came to a decision. I'm hungry. There are no restaurants in the area. There are near school but I don't feel like walking that far. So I continue to walk home knowing father probably forgot to stock up on food. Again. Mom always remembered. Mom always knew what my favorite snacks were and my favorite meals were. I learned cooking from her.<p>

Then came the ― **Plop! **

I fall to the ground and ending up dropping my bag.

_"Ouch." _I whine.

A voice says, _"I'm so sorry miss." _

This voice sounds so familiar. From where have I heard it before? I look up. Yuma, Hiyama's best friend! He stretches his hand out to me. I grab it and pull myself up. He picks up my back for me.

_"Gumi, right?" _

_"Right."_

Yuma smiles gleefully because he got my name right. He's the type that forgets things easily. He's part of Hiyama's club. I heard he doesn't show up most of the time.

_"I'm sorry you're all dirty now. How about I treat to the new parlor down by the school?" _

I nod yes. Why is he so sorry? I'm not hurt or anything. I don't feel hurt. Actually I don't feel anything. I feel emotion only when I'm with Hiyama. Why is this? He randomly grabs a bike that is chained to a rack and takes it.

_"That's not yours." _I say.

_"And so what?" _he replies.

I can see that he is very carefree and does whatever he likes. Is he spoiled rotten? No, no maybe just carefree? He gets on the bike.

_"Hope on." _he says and I do get onto the bike.

He pedals fast and I can barely fit on the bike. I stand a little and the wind breezes through my light green hair. The wind also blow threw Yuma's pink cherry blossom hair. We pass by the big ocean. Where are we going? Is this a shortcut? Well if it is then I want to take this short cut more often.

* * *

><p>I hop off the bike. It was a short cut. We got here earlier than I expected. Yuma ties up the stolen bike. Will he put it back? Maybe? We enter the new parlor. I'm not surprised to see Kaito piling a cone up high.<p>

_"Gumi-chi!" _an eager voice calls.

_"Miku-senpai!" _I call as I turn around. Kaito returns to the booth in which Miku sits. Yuma comes up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He uses his free hand to make a peace sign.

_"Yo!"_

We get our ice cream and sit with Miku and Kaito. I get carrot flavored. God, I'm in love with carrots. Yuma gets plain old vanilla. There's not much detail going into what he likes. Kaito is now sitting next to Miku and Yuma sits next to me. He has his arm around me. We get into a deep conversation about the people at school.

_"Nee, Gumi-chi," _Miku says.

_"Yes, senpai?" _

She bends over the table to whisper something in my hear.

_"Why do you like Hiyama?"_

Miku can somehow tell that Kaito is looking up her skirt. Which he is! She kicks him in the face making his nose bleed even bigger.

Miku scowls, _"Stupid pervert. If you love ice cream so much maybe you should go rape it. I'd bet you enjoy that wouldn't you?" _

Yuma looks at me giving me the _what-the-heck-did-I-get-us-into _kind of look.

Kaito taps his fingers together.

_"I can't." _he says in reply to Miku's comment.

Miku answers, _"Why not?" _

_"Because I already raped ice cream before!" _

We all stare at him blankly. We all give him the _what-the-f**k-is-wrong-with-you_ kind of look. Miku sits back down and says.

_"Well I'm glad this time you didn't come here naked with just a scarf covering your…." _Miku doesn't finish her sentence because people are staring at us.

Miku shoves Kaito's ice cream in his face.

I remember what Miku asked me and I asked, _"Why do you date Kaito?" _I grin.

Miku blushes. "_Shut up!" _

We all laugh at Miku and then she begins to laugh as well.

_"Well, Gumi I just thought, you and Yuma make a great couple."_

Yuma and I stop laughing. He removes his arm that he had wrapped around me. We both blush silently. I have only known Yuma for about two years now.

Then all the fun is ruined when she walks in.

Yuki runs in looking as scared as if she had been to hell.

_"Yuki what's wrong?" _I ask.

She pants heavily for a few minutes than becomes the bearer of bad news. _"Neru is dead."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! What did you think of the chapter? I was going to make this chapter where Hiyama becomes the monster but that would mean the story would end. The story needs to be longer in my opinion. What do you think? Should I end it soon or should there be more? Either way this is going to get interesting. MUWAHAHAHHHHH!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – My Crush Was Tired of Funerals

* * *

><p><strong> GUMI'S POV<strong>

I slip into my long black dress. I put on a black necklace and I clip on my black earrings. I slip on some black stockings. Oh, how I hate this. Yet another funeral as well as more deaths and more corpses to add into the grave yard. My black dress has white ruffles. It was like gothic Lolita. I put on some black lip stick.

_"Gumi!"_ my father calls my name.

I get up from my chair and dresser. I head down stairs. My dad is dressed in a black suit.

_"What are we waiting for?"_ I ask sounding depressed yet emotionless.

_"Miss. Luka will pick us up." _he says.

I nod and walk into the living room where I turn on the TV and watch the news. There is political stuff on. But I know when I'm at the funeral there will be cameras and broadcasting. Lily's and Gakupo's funeral was broadcasted as well. I'm not sad. I know I should be but I'm not. Ever since I couldn't remember what I was trying so hard not to forget I've only felt emotion with Hiyama. Iassume that I've lost all my emotions to the devil. Or maybe a demon. I'm unsure. The only reason I'm going is because of Hiyama. He picked out my outfit. I've grown very tiresome of funerals. Lily's, Gakupo's, Mom's... and now Neru's funeral. Too many, too much; I can't take it.

** Ding Dong.**

The bell of the door rings. My dad goes to open it up.

_"Oh, Luka,"_ my dad says and smiles.

I don't like Luka. Don't get me wrong she is a good teacher but my dad and Luka are getting close. They've been dating. I don't like it. I remain on the couch and stare at the TV with its stupid politics.

_"Gumi are you coming?"_ my dad asks as he calls for me.

_"Yes, I'm going."_ I get_ up and walk _very slowly.

_"Well come on we don't have all day!"_ Luka-sensei says in a hurry.

I walk about two-thirds faster than I did.I finally pass Luka and go outside. The sun burns too bright. I try to use my arms to cover my eyes. My black dress clings to me with sweat. I should hate that black attracts heat and that it feels uncomfortable. But I don't. I open the back car door and enter the automobile. My dad and Luka enter it next. Luka takes control of the wheel and thunders off.

* * *

><p><strong> Someone's POV<strong>

I hop into a long black kimono. I put on some black sandals. I was wearing a traditional Japanese outfit. My brother Yuma gets dressed in a black suit.

_"Can you comb my hair?"_ I ask him.

He nods and I hand him my comb. He takes the comb and it brushes through my long pink hair. It's like Yuma's but a bit darker than his. We're twins. He sets the comb now and finds a black rose clip. He sets it in my hair beautifully.

_"Thank you."_ I give him my gratitude.

He smiles. He walks to his dresser and works on his hair for the funeral.

_"Anyways, Yuma I need to check in with Tonio." _I bring up.

Yuma looks at me seriously. _"Yes, Tonio and Lapis-chan." _

_"We need to tell Tonio our new plan. I know it will work perfectly."_ I say.

_"Yes, your plan is full proof though I do not approve of most of it." _Yuma comes towards me and hugs me.

_"Why do I have to make Gumi fall in love with me, again?"_ Yuma asks me while hugging me tightly.

_"We need Gumi to love you so she will leave Hiyama and maybe return to normal." _

Yuma sighs. _"I don't want to love Gumi. I only want to love you, Mizki."_

He charms me so.

* * *

><p><strong> GUMI'S POV<strong>

Dad has already entered the funeral with Luka-sensei. I am left waiting for Hiyama. I finally decide I no longer have the desire to wait. I'm going in to enter.

**Plop!**

I fall to the ground. For some reason this feels very familiar.

_"Are you okay?" _the voice says.

By that carefree kind voice I already can determine who I bumped into and why it felt so familiar. He offers his hand and I take. He pulls me up close to chest. I pull away.

_"Hello Yuma."_ I greet him.

_"Hello!" _he says all so cheerfully.

I notice there is a girl with a similar hair color as him but darker. Definitely not maroon. I know who it is. Mizki. I meet her about three years ago. I go up to her.

_"Hello Mizki."_ I say.

_"Oh, well hello Gumi-san I see you've met my brother."_

Brother? I should have known.

_"Actually I've known him for two years now."_

I rub my head and act cute. For some reason I feel as if I need to impress her.

_"Oh is that so?"_ she questions.

I answer her slight question, _"Yes that is so."_

I then notice a boy and girl catch Mizki's attention.

_"Well if you may excuse me."_ She bows good bye and walks off to the boy and the girl.

Now me an Yuma are all alone.

_"Let's go inside."_ He grabs my hand and begins to pull me in the funeral by force.

I'm pulled back by another hand. The warmth I felt escaped as my hand left Yuma's. Coldness had taken over my finger tips. I turn to see Hiyama. He warns me about Yuma and pulls me into the funeral leaving Yuma behind.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Time Skip~<strong>

They burry it. They burry Neru's body. She wore a long yellow dress. She looked so beautiful. But now her coffin was closed and they had already began covering the coffin with dirt. Right now I'm with Hiyama. That must be the reason I feel emotion. That must be the reason I'm in a never ending stream of tears. Hiyama hugs me tightly and tries to comfort me which I enjoy very much. A sorrowful tone began to build up but just like the twin towers it came crashing down. Down comes one than the other. The sorrow had been taken with the people it had been casted on as they exited the funeral. Camera mans and crews began to pack their things. I never knew Neru had some many relatives. I had seen Rin and Len. Neru's cousins who we played with when we were such small children. I hadn't seen them, since I turned ten. Six years later, uh. Hiyama and I hold hands but I lose him in the crowd. I then feel another hand grab mine. I don't know who it is though. It isn't warm or cold. It didn't feel like anything but a presence was there. The hand pulls me away from the crowd and farther into the grave yard. I can't see who it is for some unknown reason. But I know their here to help me bring back my emotions because they bring me to my mother's grave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – My Crush Was With Me

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

Ugh. I sighed. It has already been one week since Neru's funeral. One week since that person led me to mom's grave. I will never understand why he or she did though. I roll around on my bed. It's hot and humid. My tank top and shorts cling to me with sweat.

**Ring! Ring!**

I grab my phone. Oh Hiyama's calling. My heavy eyes begin to open more. Hiyama's calling! I haven't spoken to him in weeks. I try to open up my phone but it ends up slipping out of my hands. My phone is doing acrobatics again. I catch it finally and I answer it.

_"Hello!" _ I sound too nervous.

_"Hey Gumi meet me at the vacant lot, okay?"_

_ "Sure..."_

He hangs up.

**Ring. Ring.**

He's calling again?

_"Oh I forgot bring track suit!" _He hangs up again.

A track suit; do I own one? I think I do. I open my closet door and go swimming in the pile of clothes.

I pull something out. _"He he, I found it!"_

I pull out a green track suit. The jacket has short selves and the pants aren't too long either. Good for the weather today. I put on a new tank top before the track suit; an orange tank top. I zipper up the zipper of my jacket and put my goggles on my head. For some reason I've always had my goggles on my head, where ever I go. I put on some socks and run downstairs. I'm going to ignore my dad but he is with Luka again. I put on my sneakers.

**Thump. Thump.**

I bang my heel on the floor to make sure my foot goes into the sneaker all the way in. I put my phone in my pocket and run out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>3r<strong>**d**** Person POV**

Kaito walks home from the ice cream shop. Gumi runs past him. She notices the ice cream all over his face. He is depressed because he got banned from the shop. He went in the parlor with a scarf on. Just a scarf nothing else on. Kaito passes a pole. Something catches his eye. The flyer of missing Miku had caught his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

I run up the hill. Once I make it up I stop and pant. Due to the humidity it makes it a little harder to breathe. The monster comes up and greets me. It reeks of blood and fear. But once Hiyama gives it some ice cream everything should be fine.

_"There you are!"_ I turn around. Hiyama wears a dark gray track suit.

_"Glad you could come!" _He says as he approaches me.

I feel uneasy.

_"Why did I need a track suit?" _I ask him.

I wait for a response.

_"Tag your it!"_ He shoves me to the floor.

I get some mud on my knee.

_"Oh that's it you're so going to get it now!" _I say angrily.

_"Oh I'm so scared."_

We begin to chase each other around. We laugh and have fun. I feel as if I begin to know him. We run over the fields.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ Kaito yells at Miku's parents.

He slams the missing person flyer on the coffee table. Kaito had gone to Miku's house fully clothed to get some answers.

_"Mr. Kaito, would you please calm down!" _Miku's mother yells.

_"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when I know that my girlfriend is missing! How do you expect me to calm down, Miss. Hatsune? How!" _Kaito yells enraged.

_"Boy, don't talk to my wife that way. Do you not think they are upset as well? We miss Miku too!" _Mr. Hatsune says as his wife cowers in his arms.

Kaito notices he made Miku's mother cry and attempts to calm down. He sighs and places himself back on the couch.

_"Can you explain to me how this happened?" _Miku's mother uses a handkerchief to wipe away her fragile tears.

_"Well..."_ she sniffles, _"Miku went out with Yuki to go to the movies and, a ..."_

She burst into tears. _"And they never came back!"_

_"May I ask when this had happened?"_

_"A few days after Neru's funeral."_ Mr. Hatsune replies.

_"Um..."_ Kaito approaches another question.

_"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Kaito. I'm sorry I don't think my wife can handle it anymore." _Mr. Hatsune looks franticly worried.

_"I understand." _

_"You might want to check with Yuki's parents though." _Miku's father offers.

_"Thank you very much sir. Bye now." _Kaito exits the living room and exits out of the Hatsune residence.

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

"_See you next week Gumi-chi!"_

He yells as I begin to walk away from his grasp.

_ "See you next week!" _I yell back at him.

I walk down the hill of the lot. Next week we're going swimming! I spot something blue hanging from a tree. No wait maybe teal! Yup it's definitely teal! What is it though? I'm too far away to see. Right now I don't feel any curiosity and I don't really care if I find out or not. My emotions are slipping away again. I ignore the teal object and continue down the lot. It begins to drizzle. Something bothered me today even though I had fun. The monster... it was staring at Hiyama. It looked hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

He arrives at the doorand it's raining cats and dogs. He had no umbrella to shield him. He rang the door bell. It was such a hard rain that Kaito could not hear the doorbell ring. The front door opened.

_"Hello, Kaito." _Miss. Kaai greets.

He didn't say a word.

_"You may come in."_ She says softly.

Kaito enters and removes his shoes. He walks into the living room where Mr. Kaai awaits along with his niece Iroha. Miss. Kaai sits next to Iroha and tells Iroha something.

_"Iroha its bed time for you." _

Iroha nods and she rubs her eyes. She very tired. She's waiting for Yuki to come home. She is such a poor little girl.

_"I assume you want information about their disappearance, right?" _Mr. Kaai asks.

He has a deep voice.

Kaito nods.

_"She and Miku went to go to the movies. She contacted us before and after the movie." _

_"Times of movie?"_ Kaito keeps it sweet and short.

_"5:30 was before 7:00 was after." _

_"What happened after?" _Kaito asks.

_"She told me that she had met up with someone. She also said that the three of them were going to a candy shop. She wanted to get candy for Iroha. But..." _

_"She never returned." _Kaito finished Mr. Kaai's sentence.

_"Yes." _

_"Poor Iroha she's only nine years old." _Kaito comments but Mr. Kaai doesn't hear.

_"Who was this person they met up with?"_

"_Gumi..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I noticed that I'm not getting that many reviews and now I'm thinking I should wrap this up in the next few chapters. What is your opinion? Should I wrap it up? I noticed I was creating my own story instead of the following the original and I think it made it boring for you guys so I'm going to try to follow the original plot. In the song she sings, "Running over the fields, swimming in the river<strong>**―" so I'm going to add the swimming part next chapter. Oh btw Iroha is 9 years old and Yuki and the others are 16.**

**The cover was drawn by ****CrashHgkldj from DeviantART!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – My Crush Was Murderous Me

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

A week has passed since I went running with Hiyama over the fields. It has been a week since I saw that teal object hanging from the tree in the lot. It's not as hot as lazy week but it's humid. That's weird I haven't heard from Miku or Yuki recently. I want to wonder why but I have no urge too. Stupid emotions! Where did they fly off too? My emotions, why did they go?

**R****ing! Ring! Ring! **

My phone goes off.

_Chemical Emotion, Digital Motion. There are feelings I want to send, but if love does not exist, my gears would make a painful sound. _

My ringtone was the song Chemical Emotion. I came to love that song and I recently bought it as a ringtone. I pick up my phone knowing its Hiyama. I wonder what he has planned today.

_"Hello." _I say coldly.

_"Wow! Did someone turn about the freezer in your mind, because you're acting pretty cold?" _he says.

_"Okay real funny Hiyama. Anyways what should I bring today?"_ I ask.

_"Bring a bathing suit!"_ He yells into the causing me to drop it.

_"A bathing suit?" _I question.

_"You'll see, you'll see!"_

_"Okay then."_

_ "See you later!" _

_"Kay! Bye!" _I close my phone and sigh.

_"What trick does he have up his sleeve this time?"_I ask myself unable to come to a conclusion.

I go to my closet and pick out a green bikini that matches my hair.I put sweat pants and a tee shirt over it. I head down stairs and get ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Sitting on the bench Len and Kaito were discussing. They gave off serious vibes.

_"So that's what happened." _Len said after listening to Kaito's story about the Disappearance of Hatsune Miku.

As well as the disappearance of Kaai Yuki.

_"Do you think Gumi killed them?" _Len asks.

_"I don't know." _Kaito responds. _"Gumi was always so kind and she won't hurt a living thing but..." _

_"But what?" _Len forces Kaito to finish his sentence.

_"But ever since Hiyama transferred everything went out of whack." _

_"Do you think he did it?"_

Kaito answers. _"It's possible...I guess. He's befriended many and even changed Gumi." _

_"Changed Gumi? How is she changed?" _Len seems confused.

He tries to keep up with the fast words that Kaito spills from his lips.

_"Gumi, she seems emotionless unless with Hiyama. I want to help her. I want to take her away from Hiyama before he hurts her or she hurts him..."_

_ "Was Gumi really the last person they had seen?"_ Len's voice grows deep.

_"According to Mr. Kaai, yes." _

An awkward silence is created.

_"I just want to help Gumi before it's too late."_ Kaito grits his teeth.

_"You want to help her too?"_ says a voice.

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

I run up the hill. When I was at the lot I saw the teal again but now something black was next to it. I pant as I stop running.

_"Gumi-chi!" _Hiyama calls my name.

I love how he adds the chi to my name. It makes it seem so cute. He he! He runs up to me. Now I havestopped panting while he has just begun. I wait a few seconds before his panting stops. He looks at me straight in the eye.

_"Well what are you waiting for?" _

_"Oh sorry."_

He takes off his shirt. He only has his swimming trunks on. I strip myself of my sweats pants and tee shirt revealing my green bathing suit. He begins to run down.

_"Come on Gumi!" _He waves to me and my feet bring me go towards him at full speed.

Oh I see. We're playing in the river today! Wahoo!

**Splash!**

I jump in bringing Hiyama with me. We look at each other and begin laughing. But I can't shake off the feeling that the monster is watching us and its hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV **

"_Yuuma! Mizki!" _Kaito shouts.

Mizki stands in her pink kimono while Yuuma is in average clothing.

_"You want to save Gumi, do you not?"_

Len looks at Kaito and nods yes. Kaito announces. _"Yes I do. We do!"_

Mizki giggles. _"Did you hear that?"_

Two people come up behind Yuuma and Mizki. Kaito recognizes one of them.

_"Tonio?" _

Tonio and the other person ignore his stupidity when he already knows its Tonio but questions it anyways.

_"__My name is Aoki Lapis. I'm the head of this organization." _She introduces herself.

_ "You already know me. Tonio. I work in this organization as co president." _

Aoki Lapis walks up to Kaito and Len. She stretches out her hand to them.

_"Would you like to join?" _She asks.

Eyes stare at them causing them to sweat and over react.

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

**Splash! Splash! Squirt! **

Hiyama had thrown me a water gun.

_"Get back here!"_ I shout.

_"Try to get me!"_ He yells back.

We laugh and have fun. We grow and bit closer together as this happens. Just I wish it would stop that. I don't understand we gave it ice cream to eat so why does it look so hungry. Why does it stare at Hiyama with starving eyes? Why? Why? I mean didn't have anything else to eat. Besides sweets. I stop running.

_"Hey, Hiyama can I ask you something?" _I talk normally.

_"Yeah Gumi what is it?"_ He asks in a concern way.

_"Didn't that monster have anything to eat besides ice cream?" _I ask.

Hiyama grins and answers. _"Yes it did." _

_"What did it eat then?"_

_ "Well its simply to use your murderous form. It had Miku with the side dish Yuki." _He begins to laugh evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – My Crush Is a Monster's Lunch

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV<strong>

I can't even remember anymore when I last saw Hiyama. I talk to him on the phone but... that's not what's bothering me. It ate Miku and Yuki so it should be full. So why? Why? Why does it keep staring at Hiyama like that? Why does it look so hungry when staring at Hiyama? Why? Why? Maybe it needs a little more. Well if that's the case I can just feed it Kaito. Then Kaito can join the Miku he cares so dear for. I'd to anything to stop Hiyama from being that monster's lunch, anyways...

I lay on my bed with all these crazy thoughts piling up together. They form a mountain with a stream flowing with cruel and bad ideas. It's so hot and humid outside. The sunlight beams down on me. The beam of light somewhat reminds me of the Excursion Funnel from Portal 2. I don't know why though. The funnel is a beam of blue light and a beam of sunlight beats down on me. I am stuck in front of a wall that I can't shoot portals on. The Excursion Funnel forces me still. I don't want to move from my spot. My close my heavy eyelids and drift off.

* * *

><p>Once I open my eyelids I'm with Hiyama. We hold hands; his warmth travels from his hands to mine. I am unable to control my lips and begin talking without knowing what I will say.<p>

_"Hiyama..."_ I begin to say.

He turns to me. _"Yes Gumi." _

What will I say next?

_"The way that monster was looking at you so hungrily bothered me. So I fed it Luka sensei and my dad." _

What? I would never feed my dad to...that! I couldn't feed it Luka sensei because she makes my dad happy. I need to control my words.

_"Aw, Gumi, how sweet." _He says.

I giggle happily because I felt praised.

_"And for that you get a reward." _He whispers into my ear.

He leans in closer but my eyes remind open. I watch Hiyama get devoured by that monster. His blood scatters. On the grass; on my clothes; on the monster. Everywhere.

_"No."_ I begin to mumble as my knees lead the rest of me to the ground.

I begin to scream and wallow in my tears.

Thank god I wake up before I committed suicide.

* * *

><p>I wake up and I smell of sweat. Sweat drips from my forehead on top my tank top. I pick up my blanket and wipe off the sweat. Though I screamed in the nightmare it didn't project into the real world. If it did my dad would have awoken me. Or maybe not since he's busy with Luka. I remember I had a vision like this on the field when Hiyama was going to kiss me. That's when I noticed the monsters hungry eyes. I've decided Kaito will be its feast not Hiyama. Kaito say hi to Miku for me in heaven. I get dressed and prepare for my plan to be put into action.<p>

Out of the house in a skirt and tee shirt. It's about ninety degree's but I don't care. Kaito, Kaito where is he? I wonder around town. But it's obvious where he is. The ice cream parlor. No matter what mode he is in he always goes there. If he's happy he'll get a lot of ice cream. If he's sad he won't get much. This way it's really easy to tell what his emotions are. My sneakers hurt my feet though I have socks on. I should've worn sandals. Damn it!

* * *

><p>With thoughts overpowering my brain I enter the parlor without realizing it. I spot Kaito in the corner. Three scoops. He's sad alright. But, why? I order carrot ice cream in a cone and walk towards Kaito's booth.<p>

_"Hey Kaito-kun!"_ I greet him.

He sounds depressed when answering me back.

"_What's wrong?"_ I ask.

He grits his teeth.

_"You know why!"_ He snaps.

"_What are you talking about, Kaito-kun?" _I act scared and frightened by his cruel attitude towards me last which makes him force himself to calm down.

_"When did you see Yuki and Miku last?"_He asks me hoping to squeeze some juicy information out of me.

_"When school ended. Why?" _

_"You didn't see them after a movie a few weeks ago?" _He questions me like a detective.

_"No I didn't; I've been my Luka sensei and my dad."_ I respond.

So he knows that they've disappeared and I'm somehow related to this case.

_"Kaito what happen to Miku and Gumi?" _I ask sounding confused as if I hadn't already known.

_"You don't know?" "Know what, Kaito? What's going on?" _

Maybe if he pities me I can get him to follow me to the lot of the monster.

_"Miku and Yuki have..." _

_"Have what, Kaito? Have what?" _I make voice go from worried to frantic.

He suddenly blurbs out, _"Miku and Yuki went missing and you were the last one to see them! Give it up!" _

I pause for a moment. I begin fake crying and run out of the parlor as if my feelings were hurt by his words of accusing me. I know that everyone will stare at him and make him feel guilty. He will have to come out here and apologize. And I'm right, he does. Except this isn't the words I wanted to here.

_"I'm sorry Gumi; you didn't kill them. Hiyama is the killer." _

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person POV**

Hiyama feds the monster some of Yuki leftovers. The monster devoured Miku whole.

_"You're a hungry little beast aren't you?" _He says to the monster.

_"Really you treat it as if it's your own pet."_ says a feminine voice.

_"Shut up or you'll be the monster's next treat." _Hiyama says confidentially.

_"I would rather get eaten than watch my friends one by one get eaten." _The voice says.

_"Is that your wish Aoki Lapis?"_

She doesn't answer.

"_Fine then, so be it."_

The monster begins to chase after Aoki Lapis.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Final Chapter) – My Crush Is A Monster Boy

* * *

><p><strong>GUMI'S POV <strong>

* * *

><p>No one is in our way now. Well, no one is in our way except Kaito. Kaito is still alive and that can't be allowed. I was so glad when Hiyama called me and told me Aoki Lapis was dead. Now she can join her friends that she cared so much about. Once I get rid of Kaito everything will be fine. That monster will stop giving Hiyama that look as if he wants to devour him. Yes, Kaito will be the finishing piece to the puzzle. Why am I so cheerful today?<p>

* * *

><p>As I think this I'm already getting my sneakers on to meet up with Kaito. I know he doesn't trust me that much but I will regain it. And once I do Kaito will be eaten and everything will be perfectly fine. As I begin to walk out the door my dad stops me.<p>

_"Hey, honey." _He stops me.

_"Yes, dad?" _I ask.

_"Have you seen Miss. Megurine? I haven't seen her or heard from her in days."_ He seems very upset.

Oh, yeah. That's why I'm so cheerful. She's dead. The woman who tried to replace my dead mother is dead. She took my dad's heart from my mother which was unexpectable.

_"No, dad I haven't seen her." _I attempt not to sound happy while saying this.

_"Alright then; have a nice day."_

_ "You too, dad." _I respond.

I head out the door to prepare the trap hoping Kaito will take the bait.

* * *

><p>The other day when he told me that Hiyama was the killer I told him we'd discuss it tomorrow which is today. It's around two o'clock when I enter the parlor. He sits waiting for me with ice cream. I don't care for ice cream at the moment. I sit in the booth. I am right across from him.<p>

_"So..." _I begin.

_"So..." _He repeats my words.

_"You think Hiyama is the killer?" _I act innocent and it is very believable.

I should be an actress or a singer.

_"No I do not think. I know." _

_"I think you are right, Kaito. Before Lily died she said something about Hiyama and so did Gakupo." _I bring up.

I start to act emotional. But for some reason I cry real tears and not fake ones.

_"They were really important to me." _I get in control of myself.

My emotions slip away again and only fake tears fall.

_"It breaks my heart to know the one I love killed the most important people too me."_

_ "Gumi..." _Kaito bite the bait and is on the hook.

I need to real him in.

_"Kaito!"_ I say with great force.

_"Yes, Gumi." _

_"We have to put an end to Hiyama!" _

_"You read my mine." _He says.

_"Where can we find him?" _

_"We usually meet in the lot." _ I say.

He stands up. He takes his last bite of ice cream.

_"Let's go!" _He says firmly.

_"What are we going to do?"_ I ask.

_"Capture him and hand him over to the police."_

_ "How?" _I question him.

_"I don't know I'll figure that out on the way to the lot."_ He says.

We walk out of the parlor. I knew we won't stay that long. Even if we were going to stay long I would rush him to his death.

* * *

><p>I walk him up the lot. Hiyama hides behind the trees with the monster.<p>

_"This is the place?"_ Kaito asks as we walk up.

_"Yes it is." _I answer nervously.

Up the lot Kaito begins searching for Hiyama in the trees expecting him to be hiding. I wait with a grin on my face. The grin becomes a smile once I see Kaito dangling from the monsters mouth.

_"Good job Gumi." _Hiyama congratulates me.

I blush a little. He walks up next to me and pulls me closer. We hear the monster munch on Kaito's lifeless body in the background. It's a distinguishing sound to hear but I tune it out to be with Hiyama. His arm is wrapped around me. From the lot we can see the whole town from here. I just noticed that now. I run up to the cliff and Hiyama grabs my hand signaling me not to leave him. I look at him and watch the monster come up behind him. The monster looks starved though it just ate. It lowers its head above Hiyama. And in an instant the monster quickly bites into Hiyama devouring him whole. His blood stains my gray shirt red. I fall to the ground due to shock.

I lie there. Come to think of it, today's the last day of summer vacation. How unlucky. I heard Hiyama's voice. And the monster laughed. Laughing with his voice, it stuck its hand out to me.

_"Hey, wait! Is it really you?"_ I asked.

I sit up on the grass. _"_

_Yes it's really me!"_ He answers me.

Hiyama and I joined hands, ready for our first day of second year.

* * *

><p>I get ready for school. I hop into my uniform. I run down stairs and skip breakfast. I leave much earlier than usual. That's because I have to pick up from crush from the lot. Hiyama was devoured by the monster he raised. But somehow he became the monster. Prof is from yesterday. I don't know why this didn't happen for the other people the monster devoured but I'm just glad to have Hiyama back. And now I don't plan to lose him. I get him from the lot and we walk to school ready for the first day.<p>

We arrived at school. We just began to walk through the gates. Then we stopped. It resounded through the school, all kinds of crying and shouting; the school was all for us now, and my heart began to pound... I did smile then planes flew in. Was there a war? No, it's just Hiyama. Just as we arrived on campus, the sports meet began; on the sound of the pistol, on your mark, get set, and run! In this obstacle course, let's shoot for first place; as we eat our ice cream, where shall we go next?

* * *

><p>I threw a Popsicle stick up in the air and it was devoured by a giant maw. The boy I'm crushing on...is a monster boy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of My Crush Is A Monster Boy! Just to let the fans know I will never be doing anything like this again! I like to make up my own plot and I can't follow one already made as seen in this fanfiction. This is my first complete FanFiction! Yay!<strong>

**Please comment/Review! **


End file.
